mario and the quest 4 teh ultimate coin by tardwin age 12
by dwin2002
Summary: my first fic pls be nice! -tardwin age 12


mario was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes like a waterfall of loss. After their last adventure, mario found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How hurtful and vindictive real humans actually were. mario stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of hope in this whole nightmare. mario remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before mario well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.

Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: bowser.

And mario knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings mario had for bowser were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, insatiable sense and feelys for relationship would probably only ever be physical.

Alas, mario thought to himself. Why must they battle? Why must mario be destined to destroy bowser? Can he ever tell bowser how much bowser means to mario?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from princess peach (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only bowser and mario's true feelings for him.

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

'But then, it turned out mario's lover had been secretly sleeping with had been having sex with her a lot. mario was angry about this. He felt he should be the only one able to thrust his manlyness into her He was also concerned with aids!

'The pain, the incredibly agonizing suffering he felt going through his heart, down his spine, into his collon and leaving his body through his anus once was going to take revenge, on both of them, on everyone.

He grabbed his dessert eagle, his barretta and his AK-74 with M6 bullets loaded. And of course, his trusty rocket launcher.

There he went, onto the streets, scaring everyone in sight. Everyone knew, he was out to take revenge.

The cops hide, so did the thieves and the beggers and the laddies, until there wasn`t a single living being on the steet.

He went into his flying helicopter, and forced his pilot at gunpoint to fly him to the base of bowser. There he would take his revenge.

The base of bowser' was crowded with thugs, all baring heavy arms and weapons. And those that didn`t have weapons, had big twin machetties and double egged katana's The helicopter came closer and mario grabbed his semi-automatic rocketlauncher, pointed and fired at a group of thugs who were outside for a smoke.

"Shoulda dodged that," he said manly.

They left mario's car(A luxery honda landrover jeep Volkswagen mini with climate control, extra ABS, on green energy sources) and they stood before the place bowser had been assembleing his forces. It was the gateway to hell. And finally they got confirmation for what they had been expected all along... bowser... was satan!

But that did not deter him. mario could press on and 70 seeing his courage, his friends too found the strenght in themselves to push themselves to the limit for him.

But then they heard a loud noise, like the stamping of feet or like a bad car engine or when they try and make the ground flat enough so they can build a side-walk. All around them, ultrademons appeared!

bowser had them. And mario knew that what he was going to do with them, it wasn't going to be pretty!or involve much clothing!

But then mario saw massive wings sprouting from his bottom. Where had once been the golden and silver tattooes, mario had wings!

mario spread them out before him and stretched them. No one could look away They were at least 4 meters in windspan.

mario then turned to bowser. He gawked in awe at him. It was a power he had not seen before.

"This power," bowser said, "This power is... I have never... seen... such power."

Even pricess daisy/princess daisy looked in awe at him. And then she said what everyone (including him) had been thinking but didn't dare to say: "You're an... you're an... an..."

"Say it, mario said" "Tell the truth, I can take it!" mario said as mario felt the burning nerves in his body floating in his stomach.

"An Angel," said bowser in absolute and utter awe. "THis I... I never have seen before"

luigi/green mario and toad were just as much in awe. Though with luigi/green mario, mario knew it was because he just loved him so much. When mario looked in his eyes, it was like mario was drowing in a puddle of the deepest of colours. When he takes him every evening, ravages his man cave. And every night he asks him, "Are you truly from heaven" as his dagger lays there, resting from a long and hard struggle. Now he knew the answer. And deep inside of him, mario was happy. Happy that he could finally have him as how mario am, not what mario pretended to be.

mario stretched his wings further and light came from beneath them, surrounding everyone in the luminating light. The demons had to hide their ugly heads beneath their wings as not to be burned by the beauty of his light.

bowser fell down on his knees and raised his arms in prayer: "Oh god, let me live. Let me be a part of the light again "

And mario looked down upon him and mario realised mario didn't believe in a violent ending and took his head in his hands and said: "You are forgiven." Immediately bowser cried silver tears of joy and all around him, the demons changed into angels! Before them the portal exploded in rays of light and blue and greens and cyans. It was a wonderous spectacle to behold!

luigi/green mario ran into his arms and whispered naughty things in his ear. That was what they were going to do tonight, after they're back and rested a bit. Then he would bang him so deep, his whoopie stick would come out the other side. mario was looking forward to it.

Then mario was crowned king of castle and mario would live many many lives after this one.


End file.
